1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, and more particularly, to a utility vehicle in which a screen is disposed between a cargo bed and a passenger space (riding space).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a utility vehicle, a screen is disposed between a passenger space and a cargo bed. This kind of screen is made of a member having openings, such as lath metal, so that the passengers of the vehicle can confirm the rearward view of the vehicle through the screen.
For example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,159 has disclosed a utility vehicle in which a screen is disposed in the front portion of a cargo bed.
In the case that the screen is disposed in the cargo bed, the weight of the cargo bed increases. In particular, in the case that the cargo bed is a dump type, time and labor required for dump work in which the cargo bed is raised increase because of the increase in the weight of the cargo bed. In addition, the rotation locus of the cargo bed increases during the dump work, and the rotation locus may interfere with the roof portion of the chassis of the vehicle, surrounding objects located around the upper part of the utility vehicle, etc. in some cases. In other words, in the case that a screen is added to the cargo bed, the screen is required to be designed in consideration of the interference of the rotation locus of the cargo bed with the roof portion of the chassis, surrounding objects located around the upper part of the utility vehicle, etc. whereby the degree of freedom of designing the screen is limited.